


The One With...

by thelostcrayon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostcrayon/pseuds/thelostcrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now she doesn't know if having Lexa as her professor is a blessing in disguise or a torture about to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Clarke/Lexa Fic, Finn/Clarke and Lexa/Costia only exist in here to help build and add complexity to the story. Mistakes are mine but sadly the characters are not.

Chapter I

The One With The Prologue

Clarke doesn't even know what she's doing with herself these days. Sure she goes to class, she goes out with her friends, she goes to work at night at the quaint little café just a block away from her and her best friend Octavia's place and she spends the rest of her spare time with her boyfriend Finn but still, she feels incomplete.

The day started off normal, with Finn picking her up in her apartment, a cup of coffee in his hand and a pair of lips to her cheeks. Finn is a great boyfriend, don't get her wrong, Finn is amazing and any girl would be lucky to have him but the longer they are together the more possessive Finn becomes. She shakes her head a little trying to get rid of the negative aspects of her relationship out of her head. So she murmured a soft goodbye to Octavia who's still lying haphazardly on the couch and turns to head out and get to class.

The sun was barely up that day and didn't do anything to warm her up on their way to the university, Finn has his arm around her trying to keep her warm but to no avail. She's rubbing her hands for warmth when Finn stopped and turned her around to face him. She just looks at him, waiting for him to say whatever he needs to say and she's pretty sure that she'll agree to anything he says just to go in the university and out of this cold. But Finn just stares at her, a little smile on his face, so she decided to speak up

"Finn, can we go in? I'm really, really cold" Clarke said while checking her watch on her wrist "and we only have 5 minutes to get to class" she adds thoughtfully

"I know, I just I really love you okay? And I wanted to take you out for our 8th month anniversary" Finn answered with a smile

Clarke thinks for a second, the idea of celebrating monthly anniversaries isn't appealing to her because for her, monthly anniversaries are only celebrated by those people who knows that they wont last for an entire year, but it makes Finn happy and she's really, really cold so she decides to just agree to it, so she nods with a smile at Finn and dragged him towards the campus. They were already 7 minutes late to class when they reached their English class; she knows it's been 7 minutes because she keeps checking her watch, which her father gave her before he died. She sighs; she can't help but be a little annoyed at Finn for making them late at the very first day of a new semester and for a moment she thought about ditching but Finn's insistent tugging on her arm made her decide against it.

Finn was the first one to enter the room with Clarke just a foot behind him, their professor was already there, writing something on the whiteboard, Finn already plopped into a seat near the front and was already motioning for her to take the seat beside him when their professor faced the class, and at that moment all the air in her lungs left her body, because she was so sure that she'll never see her again, so sure that she'll never stare at those green eyes again and she was so sure that she was over her, but right now, while staring at the other woman's face, she realizes that she's not over her, that she could never be really over her, that she'll go through the pain over and over again just to see the woman she's staring to smile the smile only reserved for her. She can hear Finn faintly on the background, trying to get her attention, trying to get her to sit beside him, but she was rooted to the spot

"Babe, let's go sit" Finn snapped her out of it, he almost drags her to a seat because she still can't fully function and her legs feel like Jell-O

The professor clears her throat gaining the class' attention, Clarke could still feel her professor's stare even with her head bowed down

"Good morning everyone, I'm Lexa Woods, I will be your English professor for this semester" Clarke looked up upon hearing Lexa's voice, she used to love that voice, she loved how that voice says her name, but now it feels like that voice is repeatedly stabbing her in the chest with a sharp knife. She watched as Lexa leans on her table, wearing a black pencil skirt and a black button up skirt she couldn't help but think that Lexa is still absolutely stunning. Lexa still looks the same as the very first time Clarke met her, with her hair in braids, confidence in her stance and strength in her voice.

"To start off, I would just like to inform everyone that I do not tolerate tardiness, so this is your first and only warning Ms. Griffin and Ms. Griffin's friend" Lexa said sternly

Clarke just nodded while Finn muttered a quiet "Understood Commander" under his breath and with that, Lexa started their lesson. Clarke was still fascinated about Lexa, she watches as her brows scrunched up together when one of her classmates asked a question, she watches how Lexa absentmindedly twirls the pencil in her fingers and she watches as Lexa removes her glasses to rub her eyes and right now she doesn't know if having Lexa as her professor is a blessing in disguise or a torture about to happen.

Clarke knows that Lexa had a rough night, because she usually wears contacts, the only time she wears glasses is when she had a rough night and couldn't be bothered to put contacts in the morning or when she asks Lexa to wear glasses. Clarke was not even listening to the lesson, she doesn't even feel Finn's hand playing with her own, all she did was watch Lexa as she speaks, she watched Lexa's lips move in every word she says and all she could do was think back to the time when Lexa's lips was once moving in synch with hers.

 


	2. The One With The Two Dates And A Flashback

Chapter II

The One With The Two Dates And A Flashback

“Octavia, could you just please focus on getting ready, they’ll be here soon” Clarke shouted from her room trying to stop Octavia’s rapid fire of questions

“No Clarke we will talk about this now. So, she is currently your English professor, the girl who broke your heart almost 2 years ago and instantly went running back to her ex?” Octavia asked from her bedroom door, although it sounded more like a statement

“Yes Octavia, Lexa is my English professor and yes it’s the same Lexa who broke my heart almost 2 years ago” she answered a little annoyed at Octavia for not wanting to drop the subject, although it is really kind of her fault since she’s the one who brought it up before they started getting ready, she can feel Octavia’s eyes on her, probably watching her reaction about the subject but she just shrugs it off and focused on putting on her shoes

“I’m fine Octavia” she answered Octavia’s silent question “It’s not a big deal, yes I dated her way back and now she’s my professor, it’s not a big deal, besides I have Finn now so” she said still not looking up from trying to adjust the straps of her shoe which is pretty much perfect since she put it on, she hears Octavia sigh and she took that as a good sign and looked up to her best friend

“I do hope that it’s not a big deal Clarke and I hope that you know what you’re doing and seriously, you and Finn fights like an old married couple everyday so you using him as a piece of your argument is not a-”Octavia was cut off by the sound of knocks on their apartment door “We are not done talking about this” Octavia pointed a finger at her before walking towards their apartment door, she takes a deep breath and muttered “it’s not a big deal” before she goes out her bedroom door and into the living room where Finn, Lincoln and Octavia are waiting for her so they could leave. She fakes a smile when Finn kisses her softly and greets Lincoln with a hug and soon enough they were all out of the door.

* * *

 

“Table for Collins” Finn addressed the hostess upon entering the Italian restaurant, the hostess dutifully answered and lead them to their seats, Finn assisted her to her seat while Lincoln assisted Octavia and soon enough their server is already standing at their table handing each one of them a menu while rattling out the specials of the restaurant. Today was her and Finns 8th monthly anniversary that Finn has been pestering her to celebrate last week, originally, the plan only involves her and Finn but she really doesn’t want to spend to spend time alone with him since the day she saw Lexa again so she invited Octavia and Lincoln for a double date to act as a buffer, because since that day, all her thoughts are all about Lexa and the things that would’ve happen if things ended differently between them.

“Isn’t that Ms. Woods?” her inner thoughts were interrupted by Finn’s question, and apparently Octavia heard Finn’s question too because she can feel Octavia’s foot tapping her own under the table, she decided to act as aloof as possible, not wanting to seem interested and wanting to prove to Octavia that she and Lexa are old news and it isn’t a big deal. She takes her time looking at the menu before lifting her eyes to where Finns gaze was looking at

“Yeah, that’s Ms. Woods, I think” she answered faking uncertainty, although she knows that it’s really Lexa. Her heart dropped when she saw Lexa’s companion, it was Costia.

_3 years ago_

_Clarke was scanning the café for empty tables when she saw her, with her head bowed down, her lips moving as she reads the book placed in front of her and her hair in a series of intricate braids. The woman, as if sensing her stare, met her gaze from across the room. She expected the woman to avert her gaze or continue reading but instead, the woman just closed the book and stared at her. It seems like hours before the woman finally broke their staring competition and went back to her book and Clarke was not sure what to do with herself. Many tables are empty and she can easily plop down to one of the couches at the back of the café but that doesn’t seem appealing to her. She wanted to get to know the woman with curious eyes and intricate braids, so she decided to give it a shot, after all the worst thing that could happen is the woman saying no. Not wanting to overthink she quickly shuffled towards the table and decided to use one of Jasper_ ’ _s pickup lines to get the woman_ ’ _s attention_

_“Excuse me, are you taken?” she said as confidently as she could, the woman slowly lifted her eyes to meet her own “I mean is this seat taken?” she continued with a smile. She was starting to lose her confidence when the woman did not answer, all the reaction she got was a raised eyebrow. She started cursing at Jasper_ ’ _s lame pickup lines while waiting for the woman_ ’ _s response but it seems like she_ ’ _s not going to get any_

_“I should go. So sorry fo-” she started saying but was cut off when the woman gestured for her to take empty seat “Are you sure?” she asked not wanting to make a fool of herself than she already did, the woman answered with a nod, she_ ’ _s starting to get the feeling that the woman isn’t much of a talker when she heard the woman speak up_

_“Does that usually work?” the woman asked_

_“Excuse me?” she doesn’t really understand the question, and quite frankly her brain turned pretty much to mush upon hearing the woman_ ’ _s voice_

_“That pickup line, does that usually work?” the woman clarified with a small smile on her lips_

_“Did I make you uncomfortable? I_ ’ _m sorry, I just wanted to get your attention and decided to use one of my lame ass friends lame pickup line” she answered with a laugh while looking around the café awkwardly “I_ ’ _m Clarke by the way” she said while thrusting one of her hands across the table, almost knocking down her own coffee in the process._

_“Lexa.” Lexa answered upon reaching out to shake her hand “It’s funny” Lexa continued after letting go of her hand_

_“What is?” she asked curiously_

_“Well my wife_ ’ _s name is Clarke” Lexa answered while taking a sip from her own coffee to hide her smile_

_“Oh. Well uh- that’s good” she answered not wanting to seem to disappointed, because of course this woman is too beautiful to be single, but at least she tried_

_“Well were not really married” Lexa said which immediately caught her attention, she takes a sip of her coffee and acted as disinterested as she could “In fact I just met her” Lexa said not even bothering to hide her smile this time, and with that Clarke almost spit the coffee in her mouth to Lexa because she was laughing, of course that’s a pickup line, how could she not know_

_“Oh my God. You look like a person who doesn’t know a single pickup line but here you are dropping one on the spot and delivering it perfectly” she said still amused by Lexa’s quick thinking._

_Their whole day was spent that way, with Clarke and Lexa dropping pickup lines and both laughing from the corniest to the cheesiest pickup lines. They didn’t even notice that they are already on their 4 th cup of coffee or that they are the only customers left in the café. But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end, which is what happens when one of the baristas informed them that they are already closing up. So they both stood up and went out of the café. The air was cold outside and Clarke was lightly jumping up and down the spot to keep warm when Lexa hugs her. It was a brief hug, Lexa was soft and she smells really good, and  all she could do was hug Lexa back and thank Lexa for her company. She watched Lexa walk a few feet away from before hailing a cab and Clarke immediately regretted not asking for Lexa’s number. She sighs thinking she might have missed her chance and started walking towards her new apartment. She reaches around her back pockets, a thing she usually does when walking, when she felt a small slip of paper. She pulls it out trying to remember when she put it there when she saw it. There in her back pocket was a slip of paper, and in that slip of paper, a phone number was written. It was Lexa’s phone number which Lexa slipped in her back pocket when Lexa hugged her. And in that moment, the cold air or the long walk home didn’t bother her. _

She was brought back to the present when their server returned with their orders, she doesn’t even remember what she ordered before the server placed her meal in front of her. She decided to glance one last time towards Lexa’s table when Lexa looks up and met her gaze, Lexa just stared, holding her gaze steadily much like when they first met and looking back she thinks that she started falling in love with Lexa on the very first time she saw Lexa’s eyes.


End file.
